As modes of supplying components to a mounter from a component supply device, there is a face-up supply mode which is performed when the sheet side surface of a component is mounted on a board, and there is a face-down supply mode which is performed when the opposite side to the sheet side surface of a component is mounted on a board. When a component is to be supplied face-down, a component on the sheet is picked up and flipped by a pickup head on the component supply device side, and then the flipped component is transferred to a mounting head on the mounter side. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Number 2002-118153, a component supply device for performing face-down supply is disclosed.